


"It's October Victor!"

by JeffersonBarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffersonBarnes/pseuds/JeffersonBarnes
Summary: After hearing a sound coming from the large house Victor decides to leave his office and investigate. What he finds was nothing like he expected.





	"It's October Victor!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a little something for Halloween since it is my favorite holiday. This takes place after "According To Plan" but you don't need to have read that before this.

Victor was up in his office finesing some paperwork that was left over from today. His work was rudely interrupted by a sound he didn't recognize. He looked up from the small stack of papers scattered across his desk. Ever since he moved in with Jefferson the man had given him so much. Not only did he say yes to his marriage proposal but he had also given something he had never had: a daughter. 

Victor never thought he would make a great father but Grace was different then any other kids he had met. She looked at the world through eyes of wonder and had the strength to be positive in the darkest situations. 

Not hearing the noise again he just shrugged it of as nothing. However the moment he started writing again the same noise could be heard. It sounded like laughter but not the usual kind that filled the house. The warm sound that came from Jefferson when Grace told a joke she learned or Victor told something crazy that happend at work. The small light chuckle that Grace made when Jefferson tried to embarrass her but failed.   
This sounded like the evil cackle out of a Disney movie. Looking around his office he couldn't find anything that could possibly produce the sound.

Curious to find the source he set out to investigate. Opening the heavy wooden doors he looked across the dimly lit hallway. It wasn't that late in the evening yet but it was already starting to get dark outside.  
The noise filled his ears again. It sounded like it came from outside the house, the front porch to be exact.   
He descended the stairs and with long strides finally reached the front door. Opening the door he was surprised to say the least.

The entire front garden was covered with gravestones, skeletons and fog. The cackle could now be heard coming from his right side. A few feet away from him a creature swung around in a cage. It looked like a classic witch from this world. 

"Well what do you think sweetheart?"   
The voice coming from his fiancé who was holding a big hairy spider, almost a big as himself. "What in science name is all this?" Eyeing the big hairy ball in his lovers arm suspiciously.   
Jefferson walked over to Grace who was putting up spiderwebs onto low hanging branches of a big tree that had now lost his beautiful multicolored leaves due to a small fall storm they had a few days back. " It's October Victor!" Grace smiled at him while unfolding a new spiderweb and looking where to put it up.

Victor remembered the conversation they had at dinner a few days back. Jefferson had explained to him the idea behind Halloween and it's traditions. Grace had told him al the costumes ideas she had for the three of them. He hadn't expect them to take it this far though.

Jefferson smiled at him, placing the hair ball next to Grace. " What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Victor walked over towards the two and put his arms around the hatters waist, pulling him close. "I think it is very... appropriately terrifying." Jefferson eyebrow raised to the answer coming from the other man. After a second thought it did sound like something his lover would say. 

Their little cuddle was interrupted by a surprise hug from Grace." So you like it Victor?"

Small arms wrapped themselves around him as two hopeful eyes looked up to him.  
Looking from the his stepdaughter to his fiancé he couldn't help but wonder what he did to deserve them.

" I absolutely love it."


End file.
